Baseball
by NinjaGymnastFlutieKat
Summary: The ninja learn to play Temple Gate Tigers (Baseball) with their Senseis! Did I say learn? I meant FORCED to play Temple Gate Tigers BY their Senseis


Season 3

"It's time we teach you ninja how to play Temple Gate Tigers!" Sensei Garmadon grinned.

"And why exactly do we need to know your old timey games?" Jay asked.

Sensei Wu hit him with his staff. "You never know if it could come in handy."

"But I have a liiiiiife!" The fire ninja whined. It was his turn to get bopped on the head. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"What are you guys whining about?" Lloyd smacked them both up said the head. "I'm the one with bad aim!"

"You don't have bad aim!" Cole exclaimed.

"Not with my powers, but throwing or hitting stuff like in baseball? Uhhh…"

Kai was snickering, as was Jay. Guess who got bopped on the head?

"Would you guys quit it?" Nya cried.

Laughing, Kai grabbed the closest stick like item - a broomstick - and hit Nya with it, making dust fly everywhere.

"When was the last time this was used?" Cole asked. "And uh, what is it?"

"A broomstick. It has not been used in quite some time." Zane replied.

"What is a 'broomstick?'" Jay cocked his head.

Sensei Garmadon facepalmed.

"Long before the spinjitzu, people used broomsticks to get dust and dirt off the floor." he explained.

"Whoa…" Cole whispered. "It looks ancient!"

Nya facepalmed. "And Kai doesn't know this because I was the only one who cleaned Four Weapons."

"Wait…" Kai started "We cleaned that place?"

Nya groaned. "Oy!"

Jay was cracking up. "We've cleaned, just never with a boom."

"Broom." Zane corrected, "Even I know that."

"Sounds better my way. And you're the nindroid, you're supposed to know stuff like that."

"Yes, because you don't, and would not, if not for us." Zane replied.

"BURN!" Kai cried, lighting his hand on fire, and accidentally fired it at Jay, who screamed as it scorched his hair, but was able to get the flame out. "Um… literally…"

"KAI!" Jay screeched.

"Bye now!" Kai yelled, trying to run out.

"Oh no! You're stuck with this like the rest of us!" Cole said, pulling him back. "We are learning to play Temple Gate Tigers, and no one is getting out of it." he mumbled one more word "Unfortunately."

Sensei Wu, hearing the last word, hit him with his staff.

Lloyd slowly backed up. "I forgot, I uh… need to go… save Ninjago. Yeah. BYE!"

"NOPE!" Nya blocked him, "You're not leaving us alone with these people." She whispered the last part.

Even Zane wanted to get out of it. "Oh no… I think that I left the oven on!" He ran inside.

"Get back here tin can!" Yelled Jay, who raced after him.

Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon turned to each other. "Neither of them are coming back, are they?" Garmadon asked.

"I doubt it." Sensei Wu sighed. They went to go get the masters of lightning and ice.

Kai, Nya, Lloyd, and Cole huddled up. "Okay, while they're gone, we can make a run for it. So, where should we run to?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm, somewhere they wouldn't think to look." Cole mumbled, "But where…"

Nya shrugged "I don't know… maybe-"

Kai cut her off. "They're coming back! Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, three ninja and a samurai were running in completely different directions. The thing that was similar though, was that they were all running away from a certain monastery.

"GET BACK HERE OR ELSE, SUNRISE EXERCISE EVERYDAY FOR TWO MONTHS!" Yelled Sensei Wu.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. "Wait!" Nya cried.

"WHAT?!" the ninjas screamed.

"I'm not a ninja! I don't do sunrise exercise! HA!" she started running again.

"Well, you are under my roof, therefore, sunrise exercise for you too!" Garmadon ordered.

Nya skidded to a stop. She jogged back to the monastery. "Baseball? Sounds great!"

 **A/N Kat pretty much deleted or edited everything I wrote. Anyway, this is LabRatFlutieKat and I's collab account! Please review.**

 **Bye!**

 **-NGGK**

 **A/N Hope you liked! (And just so you know, I barely deleted anything, I edited most of it, but barely deleted anything.) See ya around!**

 **-Kat**


End file.
